


Backseat

by Googieyoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googieyoon/pseuds/Googieyoon
Summary: You meet a beloved uber driver offering you a ride, little did you know about what kind of ride you'd be having.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, Attack on titan





	Backseat

You fiddled around with a pen in the middle of your index and middle fingers, you had been stressing about this script for a while now and needed to take a breath of air but nothing has been intriguing you to do so, your mind was on this audition and nothing else, you whimpered whilst tugging at your withered locks, you were so strained that you hadn’t showered in days. 

You were starting to stink up the place you had to admit, you graciously glared at the piles of clothes on either side of the room making you disgusted by who you’ve become. 

The library was like your second home, but after not having the motivation to go there every day you switched to your room in the dorms, the scent of highlighters and pens were smothered across the room, you didn’t even remember what sunlight looked like to the human eye because of this. 

You laid back on your chair and gave yourself a sigh of remembrance and desperation, you were past being shattered and were in the midst of high depression, it may just look like an audition to other people but to you it was so much more. 

Smacking your forehead against the table made a loud thump making your roommate knock at your door soon after, “Y/N?” 

You couldn’t even answer with words you gave a small “mhm” with a groan as you stretched your entire body. 

“Levi and I are going out, wanna come with?” Hange peaked through a small creak in the door as she stared at your body going into survival mode, she had been trying to drag you out of that room for days on end but as you can assume it wasn’t a victorious idea. 

“give out two fingers as a yes and one finger as a no” 

You displayed one finger as your will to live got lost, the exhaustion you had been feeling was terrifying for one being to endure but you didn’t want to leave. 

Levi had even punched you a few times for you to leave but not even his beatings would drag you out of there, it was as if you were stuck there. 

They would graciously give you food and life advice sometimes, Hange would even show you a picture of a titan she drew and experiments she had been working on in the biology lab whilst Levi would drag a teapot along with him and have a talk with you and how you’re wasting your life and how stupid you are, typical Levi. 

They didn’t convince you one bit and nothing was getting you out of that room, especially that chair. 

Levi pushed away Hange and slammed open the door making the screws looser than ever, he grabbed your hair by its roots and demanded to see your face, “your hair looks like a rats nest” 

“She’s a lost cause” 

He dragged you by your hair over to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower while you just stared into a void not wanting to be social in the slightest bit, Levi stared into your dead eyes and had a slight bit of worry in his voice when he commanded you to take a fucking bath. 

Hange strolled in there soon after to check up on you, “Y/N you can’t just stay inside all day, go out with us please” she combined her hands with yours as you were getting drenched. 

She helped you get dressed and even helped bathe you since Levi denied the lovely invitation to see your true beauty. 

“We’re going to the bar down the street come over at this time if you want okay?” She handed you a post it note with an address and time written in red along with a “dumbass” meaning Levi must’ve written it, he had also cleaned up your pigsty of a room because he couldn’t stand the mess you created by just going insane. 

“Thanks” You mouthed making Hange leave with curved lips of a smile, those two left soon after they realised you were fine enough for the next few days to come over and do that all over again. 

“Maybe..” Staring at the post it note with a not so positive glare, you opened up the blinds and had a painful response to the sunlight fighting back at you, “a drink doesn’t sound so bad” 

You dragged yourself out of that fortress of yours as hard as you could, but because of the lack of daily strolling as one does you fell in almost every direction you turned to, which was definitely a problem Levi thought of and wanted you to face the consequences to your actions to, how empathetic of him, you held your head out of disappointment that it’s gotten so bad to the point where you couldn’t even walk a few. 

You popped out your phone to beg for forgiveness so one of them can give you a ride when you suddenly heard another car drive up to your right. 

A man whom you’ve never seen before rolled down his window and laid his arm back whilst peeking his nose out to your business, how nosy you rolled your eyes at his comedic gesture, “need a ride?” you looked over at your phone since it gave you a notification that it would die on you, ‘is everyone just wanting to punish me today?’ You smacked your own forehead out of frustration and even with this sudden man who wanted to pick you up made you sense a wave of suspicion against him you let him do his shit anyways. 

You just wanted a drink, as long as you could have one you would get it you didn’t really care about the consequences, that really shows how reckless one can get after self-isolating themselves for weeks. 

“Where to?” 

You took out the post it note that Hange luxuriously gave to you. 

“A bar? I had a rough one too” He jokingly played around, you weren’t in the mood for jokes and gave out a big sigh at him. 

The sun was setting so you couldn’t see him so brightly, but one thing was for sure was that he had fuckboy vibes and you weren’t in the mood for his bullshit at all, if he made a move you’d push him out of the driver’s seat and drive yourself. 

A pretty intact plan wouldn’t you say? 

You stared at the rear view mirror with a very tourist like I Love New York keychain dangling from it and caught a glimpse of the sunlight hitting his notorious green eyes, they were glistening very softly and made his eyes pop even more as he stared at the road in front of him with much focus making them even prettier than they were before, he had his hair down or so you guessed, he didn’t look too bad you had to admit. 

He knocked open a not so secretive compartment and popped in some candy, you took that time to glimpse over at his stash of jolly ranchers, surprisingly he only had blueberry flavoured ones in that entire collection. 

His entire car had a smell of something sweet yet warm, as if it was a sweet warm vanilla aroma that just wavered around his entire vehicle, it was welcoming but also severely frightening. 

A man of pickiness, he only eats what he thinks tastes good, these words trampled over the fatigue you had a few minutes ago and gave you a new topic to think of. 

You never had a Jolly Rancher but this meeting gave you the perfect opportunity to try one. 

“Want a taste?” He caught you eyeing his assortment of candy, you noticed he stopped the moving vehicle and closed up the compartment giving you a look of interest and bewilderment. 

He slipped his hand up behind your skull and pushed you into his lips, you gaped with your eyes wide open, you took a look at his green eyes staring back at you once more, this time the light from the sunlight reflected onto yours and onto his making you reason his eyes have life again.  
You noticed the slight taste of the candy on his lips and licked them to get a better sample, he took that opportunity to grasp on your hair and slip his entire mouth into yours letting you taste the candy in its whole, you had a way better perception of the taste and went in further for a more concentrated taste. 

He shut his eyes and fully gave into your demand for sweetness, both of your tongues were passing back and forth the hard candy. 

He soon tossed over the candy fully to your mouth as he flung his head back to breath. 

You were cherishing the taste of sweetness filling your mouth as you had a euphoric expression on your face, it spread throughout your saliva making it taste even better before, no wonder you wanted to kiss him even more.

You kept slurping on the sweet tangy taste you were experiencing, you now understood why he enjoyed such a cuisine and had a great time eating it out. 

He still had his hand gripped onto your hair completely but you were so indulged in the flavour you barely noticed his actions. 

“Sweet isn’t it?” 

“May I?” He hesitated to ask if he could slip his hand onto your waist, he felt every bit of skin you had in that area, he trailed his finger down and felt the elastic of your underwear leaving you with a slight tease. 

The candy he kindly gave to you was almost all dissolved by the time he started sucking you out the same way. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re just as sweet” He whispered into your ear with a deep whimper, it seemed like he was getting needy as well but didn’t want to do anything without consent which was more than pleasing to witness. 

He took this opportunity to give a lick onto your neck, you groaned slightly as he made sure not to harm you with hickeys but with that devilish tongue it doesn’t sound very convincing, he sunk his tongue into your neck as if it were his teeth. 

“A promising taste” 

Trying to savour the scrumptious taste in your mouth you pushed yourself into your personal candy machine even more desperate to taste more from him.

He started unbuttoning your shirt as you were quick to stop his needy signals since Levi and Hange would probably be wondering where you were and ask you questions you weren’t in the mood to answer, it wasn’t because you didn’t want him, in fact the sweet flavour you got from him drew you into this even more than you wanted to admit

He nodded in a ‘it’s okay’ and unlocked the doors for you to leave as he gave you a disappointed but consented smile. 

Just as you opened up the passenger side you felt his hide haunt you like never before, he reached onto your inner thigh with his left and stared into the abyss as if he was completely clueless, he’s picky AND a tease, a good look for your charming prince wouldn’t you agree? 

He rubbed his last three fingers in an oval shape making sure to get the entire perimeter in on this, you could sense his fingers traveling further into your thigh and closer to your pussy as he circled his way there, his hands were delicately relaxed while you were almost the complete opposite. 

You let out a little groan as you felt him slither deeper into you, you could feel an indulging feeling spread through your body as if you were electrocuted, as if he could paralyze you in such an instant. 

As he felt you moan out from his devilish touch he reached his hand out over to your dangling leg and threw it over his shoulder, you didn’t even notice he slammed the door closed because the tension you felt between you two was louder than ever. 

You could smell his hot and sweet breath glare over to you, he went in for a make out session as a prequal to the one you had earlier and didn’t hold back. 

He threw his entire body over to the passenger side for an easier access to you, he really wanted you no doubt about it, you could barely see him through the sunset setting but his jade green eyes glistened at you and stared at you with hunger and desire. 

His devilish touch has taken you over completely and you didn’t even try to fight back because of how much he won you over. 

The leftover blueberry sweet taste still lived in his mouth rent free making you dig deeper into him and make him your only culprit, he snuck his hand into the side of the seat and demanded the seat level get as low as ever. 

He circled his index finger on your lower abdomen making it more than obvious that he wanted to tease you as much as he could, his reaction to you were pretty simple, he was hesitant for consent but with you being such a demanding whore he already knew your response to his cravings. 

“A little impatient aren’t you?” He gave you a small laugh. 

“I’ll deliver, I promise” 

“Are you sure?” 

“You’re in command princess” his raspy voice echoed into your ear as your need for his sweet taste became a bigger appeal. 

He finally traced his hand down into your vaginal area with no holding back, he was ready for you and he knew you were too, he gave you a look with ‘are you sure?’ as you nodded with consent. 

“I won’t hold back, you know?” 

“Give me your all” 

“Your wish is my command” he soon said goodbye to your face and had a warm welcome with your pussy instead, he had been kneading your pussy for a while so it was more than ready for his arrival. 

He took a few licks around the outside of your walls and soon nudged his entire tongue into you, he wanted to investigate you, inside and out. 

You shivered as you felt his tongue deep deeper into you, you could feel him licking and tasting every area you had down there and it didn’t seem like he wanted to stop unless you said so. 

You arched your back at the feeling of his desires roaming around your pussy as he was eating you out entirely as you started gripping his hair for stability and mental support. 

“Please keep going”


End file.
